


Love never felt so good

by NCSiastas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And in MIT, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lydia's a tutor, Malia is a fight instructor, Malia's a Tate, Post 6B AU, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSiastas/pseuds/NCSiastas
Summary: Loving eachother was the easiest thing that they did.





	Love never felt so good

The easiest thing Lydia did was tell Malia she wanted to go on a date once they recovered from the Beast/Dread Doctors/Desert Wolf showdowns.

The 3rd anniversary of date 1 passed, Lydia is in MIT in Cali and tutors Beacon Hills High students online. Usually teaching the really troubled kids. Malia is a fight instructor at a fight club near Lydia's school. To get higher up as a coach - which is Malia's goal - she needs to take several tests. The elderly people are surprisingly her favourite group. Curious, determined, excited and so sarcastic it makes Malia blush.

Lydia's exams have been over for 4 days. Malia however had bootcamp for a week. It was very fun, but also exhausting. Not even the adrenaline of the event was enough for the sore muscles.

A groan escaped Malia as she got home: I'm going to disappear in the bath. Make a bubble beard. Become a seacoyote.

Lydia laughed. A seacoyote, I want to see that. Want me to join you? It was mainly asked to give comfort but also had a double meaning Malia knew too well.

No, I'll be fine. Besides I don't have energy for stuff. Real sorry.

I get it. I can't wait for tomorrow.

Malia grinned. Yes tomorrow. They were going to travel to Hawaii and see Scott again. Malia was also finally going to meet Isaac. Able to say thank you to him for saving her that day in the forest.

After one hour Malia came into the bedroom. She plopped down next to Lydia, who was calling her mom. Nathalie had met an awesome man some months ago. Mom, I'd love to meet him. You better bring him! From what Lydia had heard, he seemed like a great guy.

They talked some more about fashion. Malia knows how fashionable the Martin women are.

Lydia hangs up. Bye mom! Bye Nathalie! Bye sweetie, bye Malia dear! See you tomorrow!

Mal have you gotten done with packing? Yes, I learned my lesson from last year's trip. Ugh, don't remind me. Lydia was laughing. They missed their flight by 4 hours because someone forgot to pack their suitcase. Malia realised that she should be less chaotic and pack on time.

Now let's catch some rest before this trip. Lydia kissed her and every single time they did, she just felt more and more alive. The kiss took a good 5 minutes until she pulled back. Malia picked up on the increased heartbeat. At first it worried her but now she scents at the same time, happiness. Every time it just grew stronger, it was a scent Malia loved.

Is your dad coming too? Yes, but in 4 days. I miss him terribly. Malia and Henry message eachother all the time and usually go on holidays just the two of them, to make most of their time together. But this one has been planned for such a long time. Henry felt iffy to join, until he found out everyone wants him to come.

A wave of exhaustion finally hit Lydia too. Holding Malia in a vice grip in her arms, she fell asleep. Malia focused on Lydia's steady heartbeat and breathing, falling asleep just moments later.

A new adventure awaited them, one filled with hurry, chaos and almost missing the flight. At least it was one they could laugh about. But for now, sweet dreams will do just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up of my last Malydia fic.  
> Lydia's 22, Malia's 21. I believe Malia's younger than the other Seniors. (At least that makes sense, unlike the timeline).


End file.
